1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gauges and templates and more particularly relates to templates for locating and marking screw holes for hinges and latches used to mount doors on a frame. However, it should be understood that the present invention may be used in other marking operations such as the positioning of drapery or curtain brackets adjacent a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices in the prior art for locating and marking the position of hinge screw holes on door frames. In either the hanging of doors or of drapery and the like, it is first necessary to very accurately position the brackets with respect to the frames on which they are to be mounted. This can be done with measuring tape and the like or by using measuring devices known in the prior art. The problems which one must overcome in accurately positioning the screw holes include the large variety of hole sizes, number of holes per bracket or hinge, relative distance and location of screw holes, irregular surface contours on the hinge itself, spacing requirements on the frame on which the hinge is mounted, and the requisite for speed and accuracy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing devices for marking screw holes include the following: Zimmermann 349,330; Boese et al. 1,619,695; Lutz 2,203,992; Gray 2,842,860; Berta 2,949,798; Stepanek 3,324,907; and Paul 3,371,423. These prior art references were located in U.S. search classification, Class 33, subclasses 174, 185, 189, 194 and 197.
Although the aforementioned references all show marking gauges, each one has several disadvantages. Several of the references do not have the ability to vary the number of screw holes being located. Other references are extremely complex and consequently relatively expensive. Finally, many of the prior art devices are extremely complex to use and others require extensive set-up times.